


Morning After

by GlassesAndGiggles



Category: Magic 2.0 Series - Scott Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesAndGiggles/pseuds/GlassesAndGiggles
Summary: Todd tries to roofie Jimmy, but things don't quite turn out like he expected.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend wrote and sent this to me on Skype as a present. I asked if I could archive it for them on my profile, and they said 'please do!'.

Early in the morning Todd wakes up. He finds himself in a large undecorated bedroom. The lack in decor included the curtains which were a thin white cotton that allowed the sunlight to pour into the room, filling it in bright white light as it bounced off the white walls and floors. Todd's groggy head felt as if he had gone on a bender the night before, which he did not remember doing. As far as he remembered, he had shared a couple drinks with Jimmy. A hand suddenly touchs Todd's back, its gentle pressure suggesting Todd lean forward slightly. 

Feeling confused the hand compelled him to move, while still laying on his side, he leans forward. His body is now at a perpendicular position. The hand on his back stops pressing forward, suddenly a second sensation, this time at the base of his anus. A stiff sensation. A smirking voice speaks up, "Good morning Todd." 

Todd flinches slightly, the pressure penetrating now. The sensation familiar, yet strange. He had never done this before. How was this familiar? Unless last night. . . Todd remembers. He had drugged Jimmy's cup, at least he thought he did. Everything after that was a blur. 

"Ji-Jimmy?" asks Todd, "Is that you?"

"It is," replies Jimmy, the smirk obvious in his voice. Todd winces as Jimmy thrust deeper. It feels so good! Jimmy places his hands on Todd's hips and drives faster. "I caught on to your little pill trick last night," says Jimmy, his rhythm now constant.

"You did?" asks Todd unable to deny it, as his mind swims in the pleasure that was Jimmy.

"I switched the cups," answers Jimmy, digging his nails into Todd's sides, "I drugged you. And I enjoyed it."


End file.
